Patch Notes
action=edit&section=0 new}} Patch 73 LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: * General quest text improvements throughout the level 90+ zones. * Several Jadeon skills were edited for grammar and consistency. * Wedding Ring quest now specifies that it will remove 9999 Romance points. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: * Added the Phantasma pet to the Pet tab within the Mount/Pet category. Patch 72 LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: * General quest text improvements throughout the level 90+ zones. * Corrected Marketplace tooltip for Silver VIP Card. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: * Added the Royal Order mystery box, which gives random prizes: The 6.1-speed Flora Messenger mount, wedding packs, Celebeans, Tiger Ice and Turtle Ice. * Removed Soulfire Jasper and Sacred Treasure mystery boxes. Patch 69 LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: * All items used to craft celestial-quality gear now list what level or type of gear they are used to craft. * Corrected all instances of "Boghi" into "Bodhi." * Some quests throughout Jadeon, Skysong, Southern Border and Shura have been edited for grammar. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: * Added Silver VIP Card, which has a 7-day duration once it is triggered. During this time, you will benefit from unlimited Esper Energy, the Tigeren Crystal effect, 120% bonus experience, and the title of "Supreme Lord." The bonus experience does not stack with Double EXP. NOTE: This item cannot be traded or stored in your stash. * Added two new fashion sets: the male Skydra set and the female Angelic set. * Mystic Serpent mount removed. Patch 67 GENERAL CHANGES: * Messages in the Link-Em-Up mini-game are now in English. LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: * All items used to craft basic-quality gear have had a major tooltip overhaul, now listing what level and type of gear they are used to craft. * A few crafting items have had their names slightly changed to be more consistent with other items or to prevent bleeding in the crafting window. * Mystic Tome quest chain has been rewritten for grammar and clarity. * Mini-Game prize Gold Seeds and Silver seeds have had their tooltips edited slightly. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: * Added Seal of Charge and Seal of Emptiness, which increase Skyblade Proficiency by 1,000 and 11,000 respectively. * Removed the Dreamlord Fashion set. Patch 65 CORE CHANGES: * The Wildlands PvP server can now be accessed by selecting any region option from the Launcher. LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: * Mr. Mundor in Sunstream City Realm 14 has had his quests rewritten to fix many grammar issues. * Continuation of behind the scenes changes to prepare for the upcoming addition of Ascension. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: * Added Soulfire Jasper, with random prizes including the Stygian Hunter mount, Wedding Packs, Treasure Bowls, Tiger Ice and Turtle Ice. * Added Blessing Stone, which contains the Genghis Kong pet, one Miradrake Orb and ten Eera Herbs. * Added male Eminence and female Viperskin fashion outfits. * Removed Etherfox Orb and Venomous Vessel. Patch 63 CORE CHANGES: * The quest - "Mystic Tome" is now back in the game, along with the Predatory Hornets needed to complete it. Quest rewards can be Taichi Pills and/or Merit Incense. * Players on The Billows server should no longer randomly change Realms when logging out to the character select screen. * New server, Wildlands (PvP) added to the list of servers for USA-EAST LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: * Behind the scenes changes to prepare for the upcoming addition of Ascension. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: * Added Sacred Treasure, which contains random prizes including the Iron Draco Skyblade, Wedding Packs, Celebeans and Portal Charms. * Added a Makeover Box that allows you to change your character's face and hairstyle. * Added Octopus chat smileys * Removed Heavenly Note Patch 58 CORE CHANGES: *Pet names are now properly aligned on the pet frame, which caused some longer names to bleed out of the text area *Wicked Poisonwings needed for certain quests can now be found in the Cave of Fangs *Players should no longer have difficulty entering passwords at the Banker of Stashkeepers through the virtual keyboard due to mis-capitalization *Quests which referred players to the mystical "Black Stone Cave" now properly send players to the "Dark Drake Cave" with one exception which now sends players to the "Cave of Fangs" LOCALIZATION ENHANCEMENTS: *Pet Skill Jades now specify that they will replace a random pet skill when used. *Fishing Mastery event now correctly says it occurs in Realms 1-5 in the Event Summary window. *Buff tab under Remedies in the Marketplace renamed to Energy to reflect its contents. *Affecticon Flowers have been changed to Affection Flowers throughout the game. MARKETPLACE ADDITIONS: *Added Etherfox Orb, which gives random prizes: Spirit Fox Mount, level 105 Yin Yang Orb Esper, Serenity Jades and Star Charms. *New Fashion Sets: Frostland for females and Dreamlord for males. *Dreamland Scrolls now available in bulk, discounted 10-packs. Patch 56 * Server settings activated and locked for server wide Double EXP 9/3 - 9/7 (Social Network Event) * GUI elements from Fort Siege have been corrected and/or enhanced * Gilhook of Antiquity announcements have been shortened * Announcements and quests for the War Veteran event localized * Fixed many Charm Recipes that were displaying incorrect health numbers * Item tooltips localized for: ** Eera Herb ** Steeling Bead ** Spiritie Bead ** Fortifying Bead ** All of Pet Tamer Totto's pet skill jade lotteries (Sola Mystery etc). ** Leowen's Bookcase and its various contents * Marketplace Merchandise additions (4 final Capitol City Teleport Charms) * Marketplace Price reductions (All fashion items discounted 40-70% off) Patch 55 * Parameters set for upcoming extended Double EXP bonus (Social Network Event) * Corrections to fragmented environment textures * Numerous localization corrections and enhancements * Esper Energy items have been moved to new tab in the Marketplace * Marketplace Merchandise additions (Venemous Vessel and Heavenly Note) * Temporary Marketplace Price reductions (PvP Infamy items, 50% off) Patch 54 * Skill Tree tooltip descriptions for Vim, Jadeon, and Skysong Tier 2 have received significant enhancements. * A large portion of Pet Training items have received tooltip corrections. * 'Civility' has been changed to 'Pet Training Skill' to better reflect its purpose. * Text in Pet Class and Status windows have been enhanced. * Most of the Dispatcher Quests in Kunlun Mountains have received grammar corrections. * Marketplace Merchandise additions (Bulk sets: Serenity and Meditation Crates) * Marketplace Merchandise removals (Onyx Fury, Wolf Totem) * Permanent Marketplace Price reductions (Teleport Charms now 3 for 10 cents) Patch 51 * Mystic Tome Quest removed * Event descriptions updates * Added Event text to quests that can be obtained from NPC's for Daily Events * Localization fixes/additions/deletions * Marketplace Merchandise additions (Mystic Serpent, Harbinger & Lavender Outfits, Assassin Masks/Veil, Tier 2 remedies, Esper batteries) * Marketplace Sale activations (Pets) * Marketplace Price reductions (Smileys) Patch 48 * Hall of Excellence Updates * Removal of Daily Events that users are unable to complete (at this time) * Localization corrections/additions/deletions * GM Live Chat * Preparations implemented Patch 46 * Modifications to user interface tooltips and labels * Clarification on certain Marketplace items * Removal of Daily Events that users are unable to complete (at this time) * Localization corrections/additions/deletions * Marketplace merchandise additions: Onyx Fury (skyblade) and Wolf Totem Patch 43 * Users can exchange honor points for honor gems at the Elder of Mystery based on certain level criteria: **trades 2,400,000 Honor/Piety for 200 Honor Gems **trades 1,200,000 Honor/Piety for 100 Honor Gems **Parameters currently under analysis **trades 480,000 Honor/Piety for 40 Honor Gems * Numerous fixes to Pet tooltips (mostly pertaining to Pet training items). * Titles from Hall of Excellence are fixed. * Numerous localization corrections and additions * Turtle Ice & Tiger Ice Charms introduced to Marketplace * 1 week sale on Ground Mounts (20% off) activated. * 2 hour, double EXP post patch activated. Patch 40 * More detailed information added in Skyblade descriptions * Shift Q Corrected, will no longer minimize client * Ongoing skill description updates * New Help Wizard messages which appear at LV 10, 30 and 45 * Further changes to Pet Workshop items and recipes * Clarification of certain Marketplace items * Mass grammatical changes made to certain warning prompts * New Marketplace items (fashion, 'lucky' boxes, pet battery, Kugze pet) * Skill reset items, 50% off sale (limited time) Patch 33 * New 'Pet Gear Crystal Trade' feature at Pet Master Ellan in Sunstream City. * New 'Fortify Pet Gear' feature at Pet Tamer Totto in Sunstream City. Give your pets uber gear! * Changed 'Free Pet' option when speaking to Pet Tamer Totto to 'Release Pet' * Changed 'Misc.' option when speaking to Pet Tamer Totto to 'Pet Food and Supplies' * Changed 'Potion' tab when speaking to Pet Tamer Totto to 'Food' * Additional Help Guide and Help Wizard information. * Gold, Silver and Copper are now globally abbreviated as G, S and C respectively. * Modifications made to Banker Etsuk's Jaden Trade interface. * Further warnings and clarification added when attempted to modify the 'Safety Lock' settings. * Modifications made to Pet Workshop item text. * Stylization changes made to certain Marketplace items. * Clarification for certain Skills. * New Marketplace items including Health and Spirit orbs, Double XP orbs, new mounts too, and more! * 20% Refining Sale now active Patch 26 *Numerous localization corrections and quest clarifications *Cash shop changes **All clothing 20% off **Health and Spirit Potions added **Next tier of bag and stash expansion materials added ***(Arcane Wool and Kifan Wood) *Numerous Tooltip corrections *Rewards for battlegrounds tweaked (in favor of the player of course!) *Mini Game Yasho Invasion sprite issues fixed, should now show correctly on all systems Patch 22 * PvE Realms Implemented * Pets System implemented * Flying Mounts Implemented * Battlegrounds Implemented * New Bag System, your inventory bag now includes Normal, Quest, Pet and Fashion tabs, these additional slots will not affect your Normal bag slots! * In the Fashion bag users can set up hotkeys ctrl 1 to ctrl 8, to swap between fashion sets * New events added, Treasure Raider, Racing Events, Monster Hunter Events and Escort Event * On the friends list, an additional temporary friends list has been added; any users you interact with will be put onto this list automatically. The temporary list clears after logging off * By Holding the shift key and clicking in the world, you can embed auto-route coordinates into chat (much like item linking) * Bag, vending and mailing capacity for in-game currency has been increased to 200,000 * Vending shows buyer and seller history now * Two Mini-Games added (Click on Interaction Tab on menu, then the Mini Game tab) * New player portraits added * New Fashion Items in Marketplace * New Game Launcher * New SFX Added * New Music Added * Various GUI Bleeding Text Fixes * Various Localization Changes